general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?/Issue 6
Issue 6 of The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. Published on April 20, 2014. BLAZE IT Last Issue: Issue 5 - Next Issue Issue 7 Plot Synopsis Lee starts to lay out a gerber survival kit on the KITCHEN bench and begins to bless the knives with a cross pendant and beads. Tommy looks on with a stunned look on his face. Lee has the survivors that arrived to the kitchen lined up against the wall, with their hands tied behind their backs. They are in this order: Hippo, Ghost, Derk, Grave, Katie, Sidney. Lee: I hope you fuckers know that there is no hard feelings here. We’re only killing you so that we live. I mean, one of you is the killer. Its smart thing to do. Katie: Well, fuckwit, you’re the killer then, aren’t you? Hippo: Katie, I’m fairly sure you and Sidney killed Juan. You two are the killers. Lee, save us. You don’t have to do this. Lee: Trust me. Katie and Sidney are NOT the killers. Lee grabs the hunting knife from the kit and holds it against Hippo’s throat. Lee: As the narrator in ToS would say… ‘Any last words?’ Lee presses the knife against Hippo’s throat, and starts to cut his neck, ever so lightly. Hippo: AAAAAAAARGH! FUCK YOU, LEE. I’M GONNA VIOLATE YOUR BRITISH STINK HOLE! As Lee prepares himself to slice Hippo’s neck, Tommy comes up from behind him with the ‘Gator Machete’ and swings down on Lee’s shoulder, cutting him deep. Tommy: You’re the killer you psycho creep! We were best friends!!! Why did you do this! Lee: Ha-ha, you done goofed. Kill me, see what happens, Tommy. Tommy swings down on Lee’s head with the Gator Machete, killing him in the KITCHEN. Tommy then falls to his knees, looking on at his friend whose head is sliced right down the middle. Derk: Nigga you gonna untie us or what? Katie: It’s all over now! The killer is dead! Hippo: Tommy, I’m kinda bleeding here. If you untied me that’d be great. Tommy: Just give me a moment. Grave’s eyes start twitching again. He just saw a man die. Pussy boy starts to have a seizure. Hippo: Oh fuck, not again! Tommy! Untie Grave! Tommy: GIVE ME A FUCKING MOMENT GHOST BITCH! Tommy gets up, gets a glass of water, and throws it at Graves head. The glass smashes, and Grave is now a bloody wreck. Katie: Tommy we get you’re upset right now but look what you just did! Untie us! Ghost: You’re not the only person that lost someone today, Tom. I missed out on sweet PUSSIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Tommy proceeds to untie everyone, and the group rushes out to the tap to get a drink of water. Sidney unselfishly grabs Grave and patches him up. Hippo: Alright, guys. The killer is dead. We need an exit and we need it now. Derk: Dude, I’m not too sure that Lee was the killer. Hippo: He was. What are you trying to suggest? One of us was the killer? Derk: Well…Grave killed Dom. We still haven’t punishe— Everyone besides Derk in unison: Do we really care about that, though? Grave: It was an accident! You’ve seen me have my seizure! It was an accident I swear! I was scared! Hippo: After Lee, I believe him, Derk. And you should too. Sidney: But what about Cam and Naruto? Hippo: It’s quite obvious that they had the same fate as Masta and Kaley…we have to move on. Lee was the killer, no doubt. Do you really think that Naruto could pull this off, even Cam? Sidney: I guess you’re right. Katie stands on top of the table. Katie: Okay people, listen up! We need a safe way outta here! We all will split up, and report back to the kitchen and call everyone back when we find an escape route! We are almost out of here! Hippo: So we all go off on our own? Katie: Well, yeah. Nobody is running around trying to kill us. The group all split up and leave the KITCHEN. ---- Grave wanders into the lobby with Ghost. Ghost: Hey, bud. I’m real sorry about beating the holy hell out of you before. Grave: I’m sorry about Kaley, man. At least we made it out. Ghost: Yeah, but we lost good people. There will never be a GGG ever again. Grave: I guess you’re right. Masta will never get to see the day he got admin. Ghost: And I’ll never get to root Kaley in Masta’s bed. Grave: Heh. I wonder what that would be like. Ghost: Let me explain: Kaley’s vagina, my balls, other unnamed testicles, more unnamed testicles. Grave: Huh? Hippo comes from around the corner. Hippo: Could you two love birds split up and look for an exit already? Cmon. Ghost and Grave go down the black hallway. Ghost decides to go back into the MASTA BEDROOM where Kaley is, and Grave goes into the CELLAR. Grave looks around, trying to find a vent that possibly leads to an exit. He finds one near the roof, and hops up on a nearby table to try and open it. It’s too small for a person to get through, anyway. Grave hops down, and sees something gnarly. Right next to where he was standing are some jars. He sees Cam’s severed head staring right back at him. Grave’s eye begins to twitch, and he runs out of the cellar. Ghost comes running out of the MASTA BEDROOM and meets up with Grave in the hallway. Ghost: WHERE THE FUCK IS KALEY’S BODY? WHO MOVED IT?!? Grave and Ghost sprint back down to the lobby, and Grave begins to panic. Sidney is heard calling from the Andrew Lincoln hallway. Sidney: Has anyone seen Cam or Naruto? Grave starts to flip shit out of fear. Everything he sees turns to black again like when he killed Dom. The walls are melting into each other, and all he can hear is white noise. Grave starts running as fast as possible. He runs until he falls to his knees. His vision starts to restore, and he notices that he’s in the DINING ROOM. He looks over at the table, where he sees Tommy’s dead body. Tommy was lynched. Across Tommy’s bare chest are the words ‘You done goofed’ written in blood. Grave collapses. Credits *Grave *Hippo *Derk *Sidney *Katie *Ghost *Lee *Tommy *Cam (Corpse) Deaths *Lee (Head sliced in the kitchen) *Tommy (Lynched in the dining room) Trivia *Last appearance of Lee. *Last appearance of Tommy. *This issue was released on 4/20 and Grave pre much starts trippin coincidence I think not. Category:Issues Category:Whodunit? Issues Category:Masta